Can't Buy Me Love
by Wallflower134
Summary: Tweek Tweak and Craig Tucker were childhood friends but as fate would have it they eventually drift apart. Years later the two meet again, Tweek is dating Kenny and Craig slowly falls for Tweek. When Kenny breaks up with Tweek, Tweek decides to ask Craig on help on getting his boyfriend back.


When Tweek and Craig were younger they were the best of friends and would do everything together, it was as if the two were inseparable. Their mom's use to giggle to each other about how cute would it be if they were to grow up and fall in love and they could be co-mother in laws. This idea was very much rejected by Craig's father, Thomas Tucker. Although as Tweek and Craig's relationship began to grow, so did Thomas's heart and he realized what the girls saw, how cute it would be to have the childhood sweetheart. It made the older man's heart swell as he thought of Laura, how much they were in love in high school and after many years of fighting he finally wore her down and went on a date and the rest was history.

Sadly that wasn't the only thing that was history. As the boys grew up and began middle school they both felt something shift, it was the "_change"_. The change was something almost everyone went through, from being innocent little boys to two teenagers trying to figure themselves out.

It was scary, at least for Tweek as he started realizing that his feelings towards Craig weren't normal, and what scared him even more was realizing that his best friend most likely wouldn't feel the same towards him. Craig was always honest and blunt, never really sugar coating anything, so the idea of Tweek confessing that he was indeed in love with his best friend made him even more anxious. Then there was the fact that they both weren't in the same classes, making new and different friends, and even their interests became different. Craig did sports, Tweek did not, Craig would make straight A's and Tweek was a procrastinating academic failure, and the most important thing, Craig had got a girlfriend, and Tweek came out as gay.

The event didn't go as Tweek had planned, which was never, but Cartman had grabbed Tweeks phone and found a bit of...well more like a lot of gay anything. Tweek stupidly forgot to clear his browser the night before and there was so many gay porn sites and even an anonymous gay group chat. Cartman immediately showed everyone and Tweek saw his world shatter. He didn't care that everyone was laughing, well he did, but it was one thing that made every part of his insides feel like they were about to explode, and it was the look Craig gave him. The two hadn't talked in weeks except for the occasional hellos and how are yous? It really made Tweek feel terrible and what made it worse, Tweek swore he saw the disgust in Craig's eyes.

For Craig he didn't really know how to take the information in, he had slept in the same bed as Tweek, shared clothes, held hands, food, played video games, and one time even kissed just to know what it was like. For the first time he had nothing to say, no logical explanation, no middle fingers. Craig looked at Tweek and it just made him feel a small ache, Tweek's twitching became more intense and the clawing feeling of anxiety was digging under his skin as the group of kids grew larger in numbers and the laughter intensified. Everywhere he looked there were kids laughing, pointing, even Craig's girlfriend was joining in and before anyone could stop him Tweek ran.

Tweek sprinted past his home, past the neighborhood, past the stores, he wasn't sure where he was running to but he just knew he had to get as far away as possible. He couldn't believe the nightmare he wa going through, why did this have to happen? And so soon? Tweek tugged at his hair as his breath became to quicken and he struggled for air. Everything was happening too much at once and he couldn't feel his face anymore. Tweek collapsed on the ground and curled up as he was gasping but continued to struggle, he couldn't do it he couldn't live anymore not while he knew that everything was over.

Tweek scratched his arms, neck, chest, anything he could get to he clawed at the soft skin until it became bumpy and trickles of blood began to form. He knew the end was here for him and he was more than happy to accept.

That was until something bright and orange hovered over him, blue eyes met his pale green ones. Tweek screamed in shock and from the fact a stranger just popped up in such a sensitive time. The boy shushed Tweek as he let the hood drop and reveal his own golden messy hair

"Calm down Tweek it's just me...Kenny" His voice was hushed and calm as he spoke to Tweek, trying to see if he could soothe him out of his first panic attack. "I'm gonna give you a hug, is that ok?" Tweek only twitched really hard as he shook, he didn't know what he wanted but at this point he didn't care, he just wanted to stop this feeling. Tweek gave a small nod and Kenny wrapped his arms around Tweek and rocked him back in forth as Tweek curled in Kenny's lap and cried and there began a new history.


End file.
